Dreams of Detectives and German Rockstars
by Alchemical Angel
Summary: A compilation of unrelated oneshots, all containing KlavierxEma. This chapter: Every prince has a princess. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Drunken Detective

**Author's Note**: Caution: there are spoilers to the first case of Apollo Justice, concerning the matter of death.

Yes, I've taken a note from Gavin Gal and MissYoui, and I've allowed music to be my main inspiration here. There were two songs that pretty much summarize the theme behind this rather short oneshot: "Welcome to the World" by Kevin Rudolf (feat. Rick Ross) and "Rock Show" by Lady Gaga. I know, it's shameless pop. Nevertheless, please enjoy. :D

* * *

Rock stars were allowed to have fun. One could say the usual hard-rocking, party-loving lifestyle of most rock stars required it. Klavier Gavin was no different.

Thus, fate found the German prosecuting rock star in a nightclub in the early hours of the morning, dancing his heart out with a dozen absolutely gorgeous fangirls to, on some occasions, his own band's songs.

Also, as fate would have it, he happened to spy a familiar young woman sitting at at bar. Well, she was slumped over the bar really. The bartender, an expression of concern on his face, was leaning over the counter talking to her.

"Atchung, ladies, I must go now~," the handsome foreigner said to his flock of fangirls.

"Aww, but Klavy~" they wailed. His melodic voice cut them off, "No, no, ladies, don't fret.l'll return some other day. Now stay here and enjoy yourselves, ja?"

With that he left them and wandered over to the woman at the bar. He could hear the bartender's gruff comments over the throbbing base of whatever the song was playing.

"Listen, lady, you can't have any more! I'll call a cab for you, but that's it." The bartender was getting annoyed now. Detective Skye had fallen asleep and was clearly ignoring him.

"That's alright." Klavier came up and stood near Ema. "I'm a friend. I'll take her home."

The bartender looked skeptical at first, but to ease his doubts Klavier placed his hand on his detective's shoulder. She turned her head, still on her arms, to look at him.  
"Glimmer boy, what are you doing here?"  
"Taking you home, Fraulein," he said cheerfully.  
"Oh. Hrmmm...I suppose I could go home. Out of snackoos, you see. Has nothing to do with *hic* you."  
Klavier smiled a little, amused. She was drunk and still defensive around him.

The German prosecutor put his arm around her waist to support her as he walked and she stumbled out. When they got outside, he sat her down on a bench on the sidewalk and flipped open his phone. Luckily, he hadn't taken his hog out tonight, it was in an autoshop getting repairs (the motorcycle had another clogged exhaust pipe, he should really be more careful). Thus, he didn't have to worry about coming back and getting his ride when he ushered a clearly inebriated Ema Skye into his limo ten minutes later.

He sat quietly on a seat in the back of the vehicle as it drove off. Ema, sitting up next to him and practically oblivious to her surroundings, almost fell into his lap when the limo executed a turn.  
"Woah there, Fraulein," he said, concerned, as he caught her and set her back up in a sitting position.  
Satisfied, he took out his phone again and flipped through its contents for his coworker's information. Occupied with his phone, he didn't notice there was another turn coming up and this time Ema did, in fact, fall into his lap.

At first he was startled, and then couldn't help but be smug. She looked so peaceful, sound asleep. This was probably the first time she'd ever been close enough to touch him and hadn't been pissed off. Turning his attention back to his phone, he pulled up her home phone number, having her home address underneath it. This he dictated to the driver, who Klavier saw nod and take another turn. This done, Klavier looked back down at the sleeping woman in his lap. He touched her shoulder, ready to set her upright again, before sighing and coming to the conclusion that such an action was useless, and that Ema at this point was too drunk to care anyway.

Idly, he brushed some strands of hair off her face and tucked them behind her ear. The action brought her a little out of her stupor.  
"Mmm..." She muttered, her blue eyes misty and just barely visible as they peered from half opened lids.

"Good evening, Fraulein," Klavier said, uncharacteristically gently. He realized this entire situation was uncharacteristic. She, though one could say almost as childish as him, was usually the responsible one at work, herding his fangirls out of the perimeters of crime scenes, and yelling at him to get his paperwork done on time so that she wouldn't have to. He had never thought about it before now. And even now, he was caught off guard when she started to speak.

"I've had this dream before," Ema stated slowly and sleepily. She still wasn't all there.

"Oh really~, Fraulein? What did you dream about, then?" He was back to his usual self now, no doubt. Klavier was visibly gleeful and anxious to hear whatever drunken confession his subordinate was about to make.

"Mmhmm, yes," she slurred, stirring a little. Her eyes closed as she began to sink back into sleep. "The murder weapon is the chardonnay bottle. The killer-one of the fans. I told him he shouldn't lead them on the way he did."

Klavier's jaw dropped. He was shocked and speechless, mentally kicking himself. This was Detective Skye he was talking to, even with her sleeptalking, what had he expected to hear from her?

He was so off-put by her rambling that he almost didn't hear her last words.

"There was an absolutely perfect fingerprint on the bottle's neck though. What a joy to be a scientific investigator..."

* * *

Not what you expected, was it? ;D I hope they weren't too OOC for you. I really wanted to use this plot. XD  
And if you're wondering how the songs I mentioned earlier fit into this, I was mainly inspired by their overwhelmed theme. I dunno.  
"She saw the bright lights/she caught the fever." Yeah, I'm rather strange.  
Anyway, I've decided to do sort of what MissYoui is doing, and that would be compiling all my unrelated oneshots as a single story. Soo, let me know what you think of this one, and I should be back with another soon. So far, I've only grown more deeply attached to this pairing. XD


	2. A Prince Saves a Princess

Author's Note: I'm ALIVE~. Just in the process of moving. D: Sorry guys. This is a ficlet (AND I KNOW, YOU DESERVE MORE, but life keeps getting in the way), to make do for now. It's inspired by "Catch Your Wave" by The Click Five. It's a good song to look into if you're into the boy band type genre of music. Another song of theirs, "Summertime", has another KlavierxEma idea floating around in my head, but I need to finish Worst Weekend before I get much farther with anything else.  
Also: just something I've noticed- Moving is painful. :(

"Wasn't that just wonderful, Polly?" the defense attorney's younger sister beamed as she dragged him down the hall behind the scenes of the Sunshine Coliseum.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Terrific." Apollo responded, unenthusiastic. His dower mood did nothing to dampen the magician's glee as she kept speaking.  
"He's such a prince. No, a knight, they're more chivalrous and daring. No, wait, he's definitely Prince Charming," She bubbled, eyes gleaming almost as bright as a spotlight.  
_Oh brother_, Apollo mentally sighed. Why had he agreed to come? _Oh, that's right,_ he remembered as Klavier's dressing room door opened in response to Trucy's knocking, _it hadn't been a choice_.

"Fräulein Trucy, guten abend!" Klavier exclaimed cheerfully. His courtroom opponent thought it was odd to hear him speak in German after he had just given an entire concert in English. Seeing Apollo, Klavier's smile grew a little bit broader. "And you too, Herr Forehead!"

Apollo didn't know if he was being taunted or not. He opened his mouth, but was spared from having to come up with a comeback. At the very same moment a very feminine, all to recognizable scream was heard from the stairwell, followed by a muffled crash.

Suddenly, Apollo was slammed against the wall as Klavier dashed past him at a full sprint. "Fräulein Ema!"

By the time Apollo and a now over-excited Trucy reached the stairwell, the German prosecutor was standing over his subordinate and very edgy detective, who sat on the bottom-most step clutching her ankle and staring, pale faced, at the crumpled figure of the Blue Badger laying on the ground.

It was the same Blue Badger entertainer he had seen handing out balloons outside the Sunshine Coliseum the day before. Except instead of the entertainer he'd expected, the stunned creature removed its plastic and fabric head to reveal the scruffy face of Detective Gumshoe.

"Sorry, pal," the oldest of the assorted company stated sheepishly, taking in the unamused faces of Gavin and the other detective. "It's so dimly lit up there, and in the costume it was getting hard to see. I guess I missed a step."

Apollo lifted his head to gaze up the stairwell. It was true. The upper flights were gloomy and terribly dim, and he could see no less than 8 stairs up a discarded, but not empty, bag of snackoos. He could not help but feel pity for Ema as he ran through the likely scenario in his head. Of the legends of his newest mentor, Phoenix Wright's, circles, some of the more prominent were Edgeworth's fear of earthquakes and Ema's dislike, some would call fear, of the Blue Badger. Not much was said of the latter, but it was noticed that Ema could not stand the emblem of the police force. Walking down the stairs to be broadsided by a life sized, perhaps even bigger then herself, version of the creature in the horror-movie-esque dark of the stairwell must not have bettered her opinion of the Badger. Not in the slightest.

Even now she was still paler than usual. Klavier seemed to notice this too. "Are you alright, detective?"  
"Yeah," Ema said shakily. Hearing her speak to her boss without malice was weirder than hearing Klavier speak in German after English songs.  
Klavier Gavin's steely blue eyes regarded her for a moment, and her hand still gingerly on her ankle.  
"Hmmm...No, you're not. We should go get that looked at, ja?" He said after a moment, the cheerfulness that even Apollo sometimes found annoying creeping into his voice again. Without a word more, he leaned forward and scooped her up to carry her bridal style.

Her screams in protest echoed down the hallway, mingled with his shallow coaxing.  
After a rock concert, it was a little ironic that younger people of the Wright clan left the Coliseum to the soundtrack of: "PUT ME DOWN FOP, NOW!" and "Ach, Fräulein! You could make your ankle worse if you start kicking me!"

---

Trucy clasped her hands and sighed as she sat at the kitchen table later.  
Her father finished off a bottle of grape juice and set it down. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing's the matter. I'm happy I was right. Klavier Gavin is a prince," the teenage girl said. Phoenix was wary.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He went and rescued his special someone when they were in danger." She beamed, smiling at the memory. Phoenix closed his eyes and sighed. This sounded horribly familiar to him. He glanced over at Apollo, who was cringing and turning the same hue as his suit. Now that was a new development.

Apollo noticed Phoenix's gaze and cut in before anything else was said. "Now, Trucy, Detective Skye could hardly be Klavier Gavin's special someone."  
"It was Ema, was it?" the amused poker champion interrupted. Apollo mentally hit himself. Too late.  
Truth be told, Apollo had perceived something very strange when they had talked to Klavier earlier. When Ema screamed, the rock star's pupils had shrunk, and he had physically tensed. And unlike normal surprise, his tension did not ease a few moments after the disruption. Speaking of Ema,  
he had also slipped and called her that. Apollo had never heard him call Detective Skye by anything other than her title or his own label, 'Fräulein'. In that moment of genuine concern, he had proven himself to have more concern for Detective Ema Skye than anyone knew.

And Apollo's bracelet hadn't had time to react. If he had deduced as much, Trucy's own acute senses must've had a field day.

_______

It's weird ending it like this I know but if I want to upload anything for you guys before they pack my computer, it has to go up now.  
Sorry for the choppiness and for my absence. I think that until July I may just be posting chapter updates into my LJ, as I will have no solid computer w/ normally functioning word processing (doc x doesn't work). However, up until then I can try to mooch of my friends to get it in proper shape, in which case there won't be a hiatus til July. :D Cross your fingers, everyone!


End file.
